Cronicas de un Reploid
by Red Knigth
Summary: Año 2XXX. El mundo ha sido consumido por la guerra. La vida esta casi extinta, pero aun asi se mantiene la guerra de Neo Arcadia. Nadie esperaria que haya vida mas haya de sus murallas. La verdad es que si, y una muy dificil donde sovrevivir es el idea


Todos los personajes de Megaman X y Megaman Zero son propiedad de Capcom, no mios.

* * *

><p>Año 22XX<p>

Océano Pacifico

…

Se ve como un enorme pedazo de escombro permanece flotando por la superficie del océano. La escotilla en su parte superior se abre y de allí salen3 reploids. Juntos miran el cielo despejado e iluminado por los rayos del sol mientras esperan a que la ayuda llegue por ellos.

"_Esa fue la ultima misión que recuerdo haber estado con ellos… Luego de detener a Redips y destruir los SFM nos retiramos a nuestra base por un merecido __descanso."_

Por medio de un pasillo se observa caminando a un pelirrojo muy pensativo. A su alrededor, varias imágenes de distintas situaciones aparecen continuamente.

"_Por un tiempo no hubo ningún incidente Maverick, pero en el aire se __sentía un extraño y molesto aire de presión. Era la calma antes de la tormenta."_

La imagen cambia a un joven reploid aterrorizado y enfrente de el toda la base en llamas.

"_U__n día todo cambio drásticamente…"_

El joven corre a toda velocidad por los pasillos encontrándose con varios cazadores lunáticos y destruyendo todo a su paso.

"_No podía creerlo, todos en la base se habían vuelto mavericks. __Estaba solo, y no tuve otra opción…"_

Cierra los ojos y desenfunda sus pistolas.

"_Reprimiendo mi ser, hice lo que todo cazador __debía hacer, y acabe con ellos… Incluso Signas fue presa del virus. Sin pensarlo dos veces, jale del gatillo"_

Se ve como dispara contra el general maniático y de ojos rojos. Inmediatamente se aleja del cadáver, cae sentado al piso y lleva su mano al rostro, mostrando unos ojos amarillos.

"_Fui un entupido, para cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. La razón por la que todos se habían vuelto irregulares, fue por mí. Estaba infectado, desde aquella vez que nos enfrentamos a Lumine y uno de sus tentáculos termino en mi frente. El virus no mostraba indicios de infección o contagio en mi cuerpo, al parecer espero hasta este día."_

Sale caminando por el pasillo aun con su mano en el rostro y muy lamentado.

"_Salí de masacre que había provocado, para encontrarme con lo ultimo que quería ver."_

De repente se detiene al ver enfrente a su compañero rubio de ojos rojos y a su amigo de armadura azul tirado en el suelo.

"_Había condenado a todos, a mis compañeros, a mis amigos…__ El había luchado tanto contra este maldito virus, no merecía este destino."_

Desenfunda unas pistola y dispara en la cabeza al rubio. El joven baja el arma junto a un par de lágrimas.

"_Yo mate a Zero, no tenia __opción, estaba infectado. Pudo detenerme, pero no lo hizo. Supongo que quería morir, o eso es lo quiero pensar. Pero Zero seguía luchando aun muerto"_

Se ve al cuerpo del rubio encima de una camilla, un sujeto le extrae un líquido del brazo con una jeringa. Al instante este lo pone debajo de un microscopio y comienza a observarlo.

"_Un __científico extrajo muestras del cadáver de Zero. Encontró unos anticuerpos dentro de sus sistemas. La aisló y con eso creo un programa de protección, un ciber elf, el primero de todos. Por fin, una cura para el virus Maverick"_

Ahora la imagen cambia a un pequeño conventillo con una fila de reploids esperando a ser atendidos por un medico. Allí estaba el joven con un Ciber elf encima suyo.

"_Todos nos liberamos del virus. Zero nos salvo, por ultima vez."_

Se ve al pelirrojo saliendo de una base con la cabeza baja y ojos cerrados. A su alrededor todos lo miraban con odio y desprecio, entre ellos su antiguo amigo capitán de la décimo séptima unidad.

"_Zero había sido el __héroe, y yo el villano… Me expulsaron de los cazadores, diciéndome que tenia suerte de aun respirar."_

Se abre un archivo en el que dice Maverick Hunter Axl y encima se escribe "Deshonorable".

…

"_Después de eso comenzó una guerra sangrienta por culpa de esa misma cura. Fue denominada Elf Wars. Tan solo duro 4 años, pero atrapo a__ todo el mundo. Por supuesto, no participe de esa carnicería. Cuando termino el 60% de los humanos y el 90% de los reploids habían muerto. _

_Luego de la guerra, __X creo la utopia de Neo Arcadia donde trataba de reunir a los últimos sobrevivientes humanos y reploids para que pudieran vivir en paz. Los que no formaron parte de esa comunidad trataban de no olvidar su humanidad, en un mundo desolado llevando una vida difícil. _

_Por varios años he hecho cosas terribles y lamentables de las que no me retracto, ya que todo lo que he hecho __fue para sobrevivir."_

…

"_Desde que ese enfrentamiento comenzó__ me hice una promesa; Estar al margen de esa guerra. Mantuve firme esa promesa, hasta ahora…"_

_._

_..._

_**Crónicas**__** de un Reploid**_

...

- ¿Ya es de día? – se hablaba mientras miraba el cielo despejado – Si… ya desperté.

Decía para si mismo un extraño desconocido, aparentemente despertando de su sueño. Tenia una estatura media y un sombrero que cubría por completo la parte superior de su cabeza y tapaba a propósito sus ojos. No tarda mucho tiempo en levantarse y dejar la roca en la que estaba apoyado y agarrar sus cosas. Lo único que tenia era una gran capucha vieja y algo destrozada, una bandolera que ocultaba con sus trapos sucios y un pequeño saco de cuero lleno que guardo con cuidado dentro de su ropaje.. Frente a el quedaban los rastros de una extinta fogata. Ya listo miro a su alrededor, un enorme páramo desértico, muerto y sin fin. Sin rumbo claro comenzó su caminata esperando llegar a algún lugar.

"_Si, ya estoy en el desierto de __Valparaíso. El último pueblo me había dicho que llegaría a una estación si caminaba en esta dirección por dos días. Seria un problema si fui engañado en medio de este lugar."_

El extraño camino por horas, hasta que finalmente llego a su objetivo. Era una pequeña parada con raíles delante suyo. Cansado se sentó en la banca que había y espero transporte."

- …

El extraño se quedo mirando muy pensativo los raíles, recordando viejos momentos y comparando con la actualidad.

"_Raíles… Pensar que hace __décadas viajábamos en naves y transportadores instantáneos. Como ha cambiado el mundo… después de la guerra, la única tecnología en el mundo se encuentra en Neo Arcadia. Dicen que es el paraíso, yo creo que es una prisión de subsistencia. Fuera de sus muros el mundo esta devastado. Ellos creen que no hay vida aquí afuera, pero solo tienen miedo de saber que hay. Mientras tanto nosotros sobrevivimos con lo que podemos; Hemos formado pueblos, comunidades en distintas partes del mundo. Trabajamos duro para subsistir, pero la seguridad y felicidad son cosas misteriosas en estos lugares. Este tren improvisado es una de las maquinas que tuvimos que redescubrir, impulsado por el mineral mas importante que hay en la actualidad, que sirve de dinero y al mismo tiempo alimento de todas las maquinas y reploids sobrevivientes, el Cristal de Energía. Recordando esto mientras subo al transporte, que tonto…"_

Ya dentro del tren el extraño agarra asiento que encuentra. No había muchas personas dentro, todas con cara de preocupación. Enfrente de el estaban sentados una joven humana y un reploid veterano de guerra, al parecer hablando.

- ¿Así que vienes de Neo Arcadia? Sorprendente – decía la chica mientras admiraba a su compañero de banco.

- No, señorita, no tiene nada de sorprendente – continuaba el reploid mientras observaba con ira sus heridas en el brazo derecho.

- No puedo creerlo, así que la ciudad del paraíso del que tanto hablan ahora esta siendo controlada por un tirano. ¿Y dices que esta comenzando a cazar a todos los reploid y a eliminarlos? –preguntaba la chica asustada.

- Si, es terrible. La ciudad esta en una crisis de energía en estos tiempos. Como consecuencia de que el nuevo líder no sabe gobernar acuso a los reploids de toda la culpa. La masacre empezó y los que no querían morir como yo escaparon de la ciudad. Yo estaba en un grupo de 7 cuando intentamos escapar, solo yo lo conseguí… - recordaba con tristeza en Reploid.

"_Entonces los rumores son ciertos. X ha muerto y el mando de esa fantástica utopia lo tiene un lunático desquiciado. Pobre X, casi siento pena por el al saber que su sueño se cae a pedazos."_

El extraño sonrío y aguanto la pequeña risa que quería soltar. Permaneció callado atento a lo que decían sus vecinos del frente.

- ¿Pero que no es cierto que hay una resistencia que lucha contra la política de Neo Arcadia? –preguntaba tratando de animar la joven.

- Así es, y la estoy buscando. Es una resistencia formada solo por reploids y tratan de detener a la utopia infernal. Es liderada por una joven humana, como tu, llamada Ciel. Y en este momento cuentan con la ayuda de un legendario guerrero de siglos atrás, el Maverick Hunter Zero.

Al escuchar esto el extraño sentado atrás bajo la cabeza y exprimió los puños con fuerza.

"_Zero… Así que volviste a la vida. Si, me habían dicho antes que tus enemigos ya se cansaban de matarte. Pero aparecerte así de la nada y ahora, y de colmo ayudar a una resistencia sin futuro significa que no te preocupa morir de nuevo. Bueno, no me importa lo que te pase, preferiría nunca haber escuchado tu nombre."_

- Increíble. Ahora se que ustedes podrán conseguirlo –continuaba la joven.

- Si, y cuando derrotemos a Neo Arcadia ayudaremos al resto del mundo, y le devolveremos su antigua vida y esplendor. Antes de escapar no imaginaba que hubiera alguien viviendo fuera de esos muros.

Nuevamente el extraño sonrío al escuchar esto ultimo de sus vecinos. Sin decir nada se acomodo en su asiento y dirigió su cabeza a la ventana.

"_¿Recuperar el antiguo esplendor de este mundo? Eso es imposible. Cuando algo se pierde no se puede volver a recuperar, es por eso que hay que seguir adelante y crear algo nuevo." _

"_Cuando un bosque se incendia toda su vida y belleza se pierde, pero luego de la catástrofe siempre hay pequeños brotes que nacen, o sobreviven al infierno. Esa es la verdadera belleza del bosque, la nueva vida. Miro por la ventana y veo el verdadero esplendor de este mundo, todas esas personas trabajando duro, ese pastizal verdoso que remplaza a la tierra muerta que paso antes. Ciertamente, esto es lo mas hermoso que he visto del mundo. Miro por la ventana y veo esta belleza, esta tranquilidad, siento como si estuviera en un sueño…"_

No pasa mucho para que el tren se detenga, había llegado a la estación destino y todos los pasajeros bajan. Entre ellos también el extraño quien inmediatamente observa de reojo a dos hombres de traje negro que lo miran directamente.

"_Si, eso era un sueño. Pero ahora veo la realidad, he despertado una vez mas…"_

Los hombres de traje se acercaron al extraño y caminaron juntos hasta un bar. Al parecer por el camino charlaban sobre algo, pero el extraño no prestaba mucha atención, se quedaba observando las edificaciones sorprendentes que había a su alrededor. Ciertamente estaba en un pueblo, había varios edificios levantados en fila y enfrentados, solo con el material de madera y algunas partes de metal. La gente caminaba por el sendero ancho y largo central que formaban las edificaciones enfrentadas y terminaba en el edificio de, al parecer, la alcaldía, que contaba con una torre de reloj encima suyo.

Los hombres de traje se marcharon, y el extraño entro en el bar solo. Parecía agotado, nadie lo culparía luego de la larga travesía que paso. Se sentó en una silla de la barra siempre tratando de ocultar su rostro con el sombrero marrón que tenia.

- Cantinero – llamaba con un ademán el extraño.

Al instante el sujeto llega con una bata blanca atada en su cintura, limpiando un vaso de cristal con un pañuelo blanco. Era un hombre humano de mediana edad.

- ¿Que se le ofrece forastero? – preguntaba cordialmente el cantinero.

- Quiero… E-cristal – pedía débilmente el extraño.

- ¿Un reploid, eh? Bueno, no se de donde has venido pero debes saber que esos cristales por aquí son muy difíciles de conseguir. Tienes que darme a cambio algo de igual valor para comerciar – aseveraba el cantinero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"_Ya veo, ese idiota cree que puede aprovecharse de los recién llegados. Pero no sabe con quien se mete. Los E-cristal no son difíciles de conseguir, pero aun así son muy importantes, tanto que se los considera un mineral valioso. No es tan valioso como otros metales preciosos, pero aun así vale, es por eso que son el objetivo de ladrones y bandas. Te daré el gozo de la __codicia y pagare, patético ser"_

El extraño saca de adentro de su ropaje su pequeño saco de cuero. Cuidadosamente desata el cordón que cerraba su entrada y deja ver un puñado de piedras y metales preciosos. El cantinero se dio cuenta de eso, y sin querer se queda con la boca abierta al ver esa pequeña fortuna. Rápidamente el extraño saca dos monedas de oro, los pone en la barra y guarda su saco.

- Bien, te lo traeré de inmediato.

El cantinero agarra las monedas y se retira. Al instante vuelve a donde estaba su cliente con un par de cristales del tamaño de un puño en ambas manos y se los deja enfrente del extraño.

"_Interesante__, ahora que me pongo a pensar; Incluso en un mundo que ya se ha acabado, en un mundo donde la vida esta casi extinta, todavía prevalece la codicia y el poder, mucho mas encima que la cooperación y compasión. El mundo ha cambiado, pero sus habitantes no. Aunque no debo preocuparme por problemas ajenos."_

Sin decir nada el extraño se alimenta de los cristales, mientras el cantinero va y se sienta en una mesa junto a un gran reploid que estaba descansando y rodeado de otros mas pequeños. Este hombre se acerca al oído de la maquina somnolienta y le susurra algo. En eso el gran reploid se levanta y el resto de sus subordinados también. El grandullón se acerca al recién llegado y le arrebata uno de sus cristales de energía, haciendo que el forastero detenga su alimentación.

"_Como siempre, hay sujetos que trataran de aprovecharse del mas __débil para subsistir" _– ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?_ - "Seguiré su juego y veré que pasa"_

- Si – contestaba el grandullón – Sabes, no se de donde hayas venido, pero en este pueblo hay normas que seguir.

"_Dijo exactamente lo que me dijo el cantinero, que predecible. Vaya, es un tipo grande. Un reploid de 2 metros, gran cuerpo corpulento y blindaje corporal de titanio color verde. Debe ser un ex-soldado de algún regimiento antiguo. Y por la estrella en su pecho también debe ser como el sheriff de este pueblo."_ – Lo siento, pero soy nuevo y no conozco las leyes, Sheriff.

- No te preocupes, te lo diré de inmediato.

Al instante el grandullón chasquea los dedos y sus subordinados comienzan a presionar a los presentes del bar para robarles el dinero.

- Veras, somos los encargados de proteger este lugar, pero necesitamos efectivo para ello. Eso te incumbe a ti y tus piedras preciosas que llevas en ese saco. El que no cumpla las leyes me temo que será eliminado – amenazaba el sheriff – No queremos la rebeldía en un pueblo tranquilo.

"_Hasta el propio Sheriff es un __ladrón. No, siento que esta infectado. Ya veo, ojos rojos. Aunque las guerras Maverick hayan terminado, y haya una cura para eso, fuera de los muros de esa utopia el infierno continuo. Ya veo por que un ex-soldado se convirtió en esto. Yo ya no soy un cazador, tampoco me importa lo que le pase a este tipo."_

Sin decir ni una palabra el extraño se levanta de su asiento y sale afuera. De inmediato el grandullón y sus subordinados salen también.

- Bien, terminemos esto afuera. Me leíste la mente, mocoso.

Alrededor de ellos todos los pueblerinos entran a sus casas y cierran las ventanas, solo unos pocos salen a ver lo que pasa a cubiertos. Un par de los subordinados del grandullón disimulan y se ocultan detrás del forastero junto a unos rifles en mano.

- ¿Realmente es necesario todo esto? Las armas que tenemos ahora no son como los lanza rayos que teníamos antiguamente. Son solo piezas de metal con balas del único mineral capaz de traspasar nuestras viejas corazas, el escaso y extraño acero. _"Y esto se debe a su escasa fabricación, ya que fabricas que hagan eso es un misterio para mi si existen, pero deben existir para que todavía hayan"._

- ¡Ya se que no son lo mismo! No trates de darnos una lección, mocoso, y danos ese saco de minerales que tienes y prometo que no sufrirás, mucho. ¡Aja jajá!

- …

- No me importa las agallas que tengas, te has condenado solo. ¡Despiértate de tu sueño, idiota!

El viento soplaba en contra del extranjero, el atardecer se veía en el horizonte, el cielo se tiño de rojo, y el reloj casi marcaba las 6. Un completo silencio llenaba el lugar, esperando la respuesta de alguien.

"_El grandullón tiene a dos esbirros a sus costados, otro esta __apuntándome desde una ventana en el segundo edificio detrás mío y otro detrás de un barril a un costado conmigo en mira. Realmente es una situación muy problemática, por que solo tengo seis balas."_

- …

El viento soplo una vez mas, levantando una fina cortina de polvo en el extraño.

- ¡Mátenlo! – grito el grandullón.

Al instante todos los esbirros disparan contra el forastero, este rápidamente se lanza a rodar hacia la derecha, esquivando los 4 balazos que se le venían. Inmediatamente saca su extraño revolver y dispara 3 veces. Los esbirros del Sheriff caen muertos, pero este herido intenta disparar. El extraño dispara nuevamente al abdomen del sheriff, y sin perder el tiempo voltea y baja la cabeza, esquivando la bala del esbirro que estaba detrás del barril. Aun así perdió el sombrero que tanto cuidaba, pero mato al responsable. Desgraciadamente no reacciono bien después y recibió un balazo en el hombro por parte del imbecil que estaba en la ventana. Terminando de recargar, apunta nuevamente al forastero, solo para recibir un balazo en la frente de parte de este, cayendo por la ventana al suelo y sin vida. Todo acabo en menos de un minuto, fue tan rápido y preciso que asustaba.

- Maldición – se quejaba mientras llevaba su mano al hombro – Me dieron en mi hombro bueno – decía mientras se acercaba a los cadáveres.

"_Esto fue realmente innecesario, termine herido para nada. Así es la realidad, el tenia razón, realmente desperté de un sueño. Bueno, al menos conseguí un arma nueva."_

El forastero agarro las balas que tenían los cadáveres y uno de los rifles tirados, guardándolo en su espalda junto a sus respectivas balas en la bandolera.

- Una Winchester de repetición, el viejo modelo del oeste le da ese toque hermoso –comentaba para si mismo y con alegría.

Al instante, el forastero diviso al cuerpo del grandullón. Seguía con vida y se arrastraba por el piso, malherido y sangrando, tratando de escapar. Lentamente camino hacia el, mientras este usaba todas sus fuerzas para alejarse. El extraño patea al Sheriff, dándolo vuelta y lo pisotea varias veces. Luego recarga su viejo revolver Cattleman y apunta hacia el.

- No, espera. Creí… creí que eras inocente. Tu nunca harías algo así, ¿Verdad mocoso?

El sol se oculto y el reloj sonó a las seis en punto. La poca luz que había se dirigió directamente a la cara del extraño, descubriendo por fin su identidad. El grandullón vio con pavor el mechón rojo que salía de su cabeza, la cicatriz en X que tenia en la frente y esos ojos amarillos de águila que tenia su agresor.

- ¡Eres DeadEye!

El extraño dispara en la cabeza al Sheriff y agarra sus municiones.

"_Deje mi inocencia infantil hace mucho, junto a lo que era." _

El extraño levanta al instante levanta su sombrero y lo vuelve a acomodar como en un principio.

"_Maldición, hice todo un espectáculo aquí, y me dije a mi mismo que no __llamaría la atención. Todos salieron de sus escondites y ven lo que he hecho. Mantienen la distancia, me tienen miedo. No me importa"_

- ¡Hey cantinero, mas te vale tenerme preparado para mañana un saco lleno de E-cristal si no quieres terminar así!

Inmediatamente el cantinero vuelve a su bar y cierra todas sus puertas. De allí justo salen los hombres de traje negro, mirando el resultado del duelo.

"_Ya veo, entonces mañana será el día. El día en que pagare mi deuda…"_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_Me quede a __descansar en un hotel del pueblo. Nadie parecía alarmado, ni nada por el estilo con la muerte de esos tontos. Una comunidad despreocupada de las muertes de sus habitantes, que poca humanidad, pero claro yo acabe con ellos y eso me hace tan humanos como ellos, o peor aun."_

"_Mientras descansaba no quería pensar en lo que iba a pasar mañana, solo quería estar reconfortado en esa habitación, tan calida y cómoda, extrañaba la civilización luego de tantos días de viaje. Pero finalmente termino la noche, y llego el amanecer. Los rayos del sol que pasaban por la ventana me despertaron. Si, desperté de mi sueño nuevamente a la realidad."_

"_Los hombres de traje negro me esperaron afuera muy temprano, como estaba planeado. Salimos temprano para no levantar sospechas, montados sobre un par de viejas Ride Chaser. De camino, podía ver la hermosura del lugar, como iba desapareciendo mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino. Cuando finalmente llegamos ya era mediodía. Nos encontrábamos enfrente de una fortificación de enormes paredes, con una superficie de algo así como 200 metros cuadrados. Los hombres que me trajeron se fueron al instante, diciéndome que de ahora en adelante seguía yo solo. ¿Cómo pueden decir eso si siempre estuve solo? No lo se, ni siquiera pensaba en eso mientras caminaba hacia la entrada."_

"_Mi objetivo es el líder de la banda que se encuentra dentro. Me duele decirlo pero el y yo éramos compañeros en el pasado, formábamos una banda y hacíamos todo tipo de cosas con otros rufianes. Pero cuando nos separamos todo fue mala suerte para mi. Me atraparon en una de las ciudades grandes que subsistían en el mundo arrasado. Su gobierno ya tenia problemas con nosotros anteriormente, y aprovecharon que me tenían para su beneficio. Ellos tienen algo verdaderamente importante para mi, mi objeto mas preciado y prometieron devolvérmelo a cambio de encargarme de atrapar o eliminar a los integrantes de mi vieja banda. Acepte la oferta y fui forzado a darles caza. 2 de 5 ya estaban muertos, ahora voy por el tercero que esta aquí, en Fort Mercer. Los tipos de ant__es que me trajeron solo se encargaban de ver que las cosas iban bien. Ya han pasado varios meses desde que deje esa banda, lo deje por que ya no me gustaba la idea de matar a los demás por nada. Pero ahora estoy en este problema, ya estoy cansado de esta realidad. A veces pienso en dormir, soñar y nunca mas despertar…"_

El extraño se detuvo enfrente de la gran entrada de madera gruesa reforzada que había y miro a la cima de 8 metros de las murallas.

- Hey, banda olvidada, quiero hablar con su líder. Tenemos asuntos pendientes – hablaba al que se encontrara escuchando.

Al instante varios reploids armados con rifles salieron a la cima de las murallas, apuntando al forastero recién llegado. Uno de ellos en particular, de pelo celeste-plateado y de lentes rojos se asomo sin armas muy irritado al llamado.

- ¡Maldición Axl! ¡¿Por qué carajo te apareces por aquí? – gritaba el líder de la banda mientras se quejaba.

- Dinamo, solo quiero hablar contigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No? – charlaba en tono sarcástico.

- ¡Vete al diablo Axl! Se por que estas aquí, y no creo que puedas hacer mucho.

- Por favor Dinamo, ¿Recuerdas los momentos que hemos pasado juntos? Somos compañeros.

- ¡Cállate! Tu dejaste la banda, siempre has sido débil, pero siempre eras el mas sádico de todos, matando de las formas mas horribles. Eras un verdadero asesino lunático.

"_Que curioso que lo mencione, ¿no? Si me comparara con lo que era antes no lo __creería nadie. Es por eso que siempre me siento mal, por que me deje consumir como lo había hecho este mundo."_

- ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que te llene de agujeros! – amenazaba el líder de la banda.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso sin ti, Dinamo.

En eso Dinamo agarra uno de los rifles de sus secuaces y lleno de ira dispara. Axl, quien había desenfundado ya su revolver apunto a su objetivo, pero no disparo. A cambio el proyectil enemigo llego a su vientre. El forastero poco a poco pierde el conocimiento, su imagen se volvía lluviosa y cae inconciente al suelo.

- ¡Dejen que se pudra en el suelo! – gritaba eufórico el líder.

- Pero jefe, eso podría tardar mucho, teniendo en cuenta que es un reploid.

Enojado más por su equivocación, Dinamo dispara contra el tonto que decidió corregirlo. El resto por miedo se quedaron callados.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Cayó la noche y ya todos los de la banda estaban descansando. El cadáver de Axl seguía tirado en el suelo de la entrada, sin ningún cambio. Parecía todo perdido, pero sigilosamente por detrás se acercaban dos siluetas muy misteriosas. Una de ellas era una mujer, ¿O un reploid? No había diferencia, ya que últimamente estas maquinas eran cada vez mas parecidas a los humanos. Pero estos reploids con apariencias mas humanas solo podían haber en Neo Arcadia. Era muy extraño, pero no importaba. La chica rubia y junto a un hombre, visualmente humano, arrastraron el cadáver fuera del lugar. Ya lejos lo subieron a una carreta impulsada por uno de los seres mas raros del mundo en esa actualidad, caballos, y salieron del lugar.

…

"_Me siento débil… Debe ser por que estoy muerto. Cielos, que tonto fui, todos estos años cuidándome de que no me pasara esto y ahora… Todo acabo. No puedo ver nada, ugh… ese maldito Dinamo si que sabe donde apuntar, me duele mucho. Aquí termina mi viaje, perdí mi misión, perdí mi objeto mas preciado, mi vida, todo maldita sea."_

"_Siento calor, me siento cómodo y reconfortable de alguna forma. Que bien, estoy descansando al fin y para siempre, pronto comenzare a soñar al fin y para siempre, no volveré nunca mas a despertar a la cruda realidad… Un momento, siento dolor, y calor, y confort, ¿Cómo? Si estoy muerto. A menos que…"_

En un instante el forastero abre los ojos y se levanta de una pequeña camilla, muy alterado. Mira a su alrededor y ve varias cosas apiladas en un espacio reducido de 2X4 metros.

- ¿Pero que demo…?

Quería quejarse pero sentía un dolor punzante. Miro abajo y vio la gran herida vendada que tenia en el vientre.

"_Es verdad, __recibí un balazo y caí inconsciente. Pero, ¿Donde estoy? Por la ventana veo algo de pastizal, gente trabajando y pequeñas edificaciones de madera con varios animales…"_

- Estas en un establo – respondía una chica al entrar en la habitación del forastero – Parece que finalmente despertaste.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Vaya, deberías recibir mejor a tu salvadora. Me llamo Alice, yo y mi padre te encontramos moribundo enfrente de la fortaleza de ese lunático de Dinamo. Te recogimos y salvamos tu vida. Ahora estas en una pequeña cochera que teníamos, por eso todas estas cosas amontonadas. ¿Y tu eres?

"_Vaya, una linda chica rubia me salva de la muerte debe ser mi día de suerte. Tiene ojos del mar, buen busto, figura bonita, pero viste muy varonil con esos vaqueros marrones, botas negras y camisa blanca. __Es una reploid, puedo sentirlo. Me sorprende que parezca tan humana, nunca había visto algo así. Pero me sorprende aun mas que dijera que tenia un padre. Bueno, eso no me interesa"_

- Me Axl, gracias por salvarme la vida. Debió haber sido muy peligroso, no debieron haberse arriesgado tanto por un desconocido.

"_No, lo que en verdad quería decir es que no debieron hacer eso. Yo quería morir, quería __descansar y no volver a esta desolada realidad."_

- No seas tonto, es obvio que si vemos a una vida en problemas deberíamos ir a ayudarla. Es lo que nuestro instinto de supervivencia y especie nos dice, ayudarnos entre nosotros.

- ¿Instinto de supervivencia dices? Nunca había oído hablar de ese significado en este mundo. Lo que entiendo de eso es la supervivencia individual de cada uno, comer o ser comido. La avaricia, el desprecio por la vida. Este mundo esta arruinado, junto a los que lo habitan. Estamos todos condenados por nuestra propia culpa, el mundo que dices donde todos nos ayudamos es solo un sueño…

- …

- Es por eso que quería descansar, dormir y soñar con eso y nunca despertar. No quería despertar y volver a enfrentar la cruda realidad.

"_Y si, no aguante y le dije todo l__o que sentía con odio y desprecio. Le dije todo esto a una completa desconocida. Tal vez por que es linda, o solo por que me salvo la vida."_

- Vaya, has pasado por mucho para perder la esperanza de tal forma. Lo siento, en serio. Pero no creo que lo que digo sea un sueño. Mira, ven conmigo.

"_Que raro, ¿Acaso esta tratando de ayudarme? Me agarra de la mano y me saca afuera. Obvio que me costo caminar con ese agujero en mi vientre, pero pronto me recuperare. Ya afuera me empieza a mostrar varias cosas; La granja, la cosecha, los animales, las personas que habitan aquí."_

- ¿Qué quieres mostrarme con todo esto? – preguntaba confundido Axl.

- Tu crees que este mundo esta arruinado, pero no es cierto. Mira toda esta granja, todo este rancho es mío y de mi padre. La vida que alberga, tanto nosotros como los animales y las plantas, es hermoso, ¿No crees? – le hablaba felizmente al forastero.

- Hermoso… ¿Por qué? –quería saber el por que opinaba eso.

- Aunque el mundo haya sido arrasado, aunque todo haya sido consumido por las llamas… - comentaba mientras arrancaba una flor del suelo – siempre habrá vida que florecerá de las cenizas. Esa es la verdadera belleza de este mundo.

- ¡…! – se quedaba atónito el joven reploid al escuchar esas palabras.

"_¡Exacto! es exactamente lo mismo que pienso yo. Nunca creí que hubiera gente así."_

- Todas las personas que trabajamos aquí, incluyéndome, lo hacemos para conseguir alimento y subsistir, todos juntos en comunidad. También brindamos recursos a los necesitados y al pueblo que esta cerca de aquí. Por eso creo que en este mundo, si nosotros somos así, debe haber mas personas por allí que piensen y actúen igual.

El ambiente era esplendido. Axl por un momento miro a su alrededor y observo el hermoso y pequeño paraíso que había. Por primera vez se sentía alegre, calido, cómodo y confortable estando despierto. Ya no necesitaba escapar de la realidad, finalmente acepto estar despierto y agradeció estarlo, al igual que iba agradecer a Alice por salvarlo. Pero en cuanto volteo a verla observo algo aun mas hermoso, un acto de cariño. Alice le ofreció la flor que consiguió a Axl. Este confundido, pero muy contento la acepto y sonrío.

"_Es muy amable y cariñosa, __además de linda y buena. Es muy joven y de seguro no comprende todo lo que pasa afuera. Pero, de todas formas, fue suficiente para mi."_

- Gracias, señorita Alice. Gracias por salvarme la vida, y por enseñarme todo esto – agradecía contento el reploid.

- Pues no es nada lo segundo, solo te mostré el rancho y hablamos un poco. Pero si en verdad quieres compensar lo que hice por ti podrías empezar por pagarme los gastos del medico y la estancia –le decía con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? – aun mas confundido que antes.

El reploid llevo su mano a su cintura, solo para darse cuenta de que su saco de cuero estaba vacío. Al igual que su bandolera y no tenia su revolver Cattleman.

- En total son 30 E-cristal, pero ¿Qué te parece si lo pagas trabajando para mi? Así no deberás preocuparte por el dinero. Y descuida puedes quedarte con la cochera donde dormiste antes – ofrecía la chica tan encantadora como siempre.

"_Trabajar en este paraíso, eso lo acepto pero debería rebajarme a trabajar para una mujer. Aunque sea bonita tengo que cuidar el poco orgullo que me queda, y todavía me queda mi viaje y me espera mi objeto valioso…"_

- ¿Y bien? Que dices.

- Pues tengo algo de tiempo libre, así que puedo quedarme a ayudar un tiempo – respondía con arrogancia.

- Que alegría, entonces esta bien. Pero por ahora descansa, esa herida todavía esta abierta. Mañana a primera hora empezamos. Ahora tengo que irme a la casa – y se aleja corriendo en dirección a su hermosa caza de roble mientras extendía su mano despidiéndose - ¡Hasta entonces Axl!

- ¡Si, estaré esperando con ansias! – decía mientras se despedía de igual manera.

"Ciertamente, estaré esperando con ansias el mañana. Ya no me muero por soñar dormido, ahora me ilusiono por despertar animado"

**_Fin…_**

.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado esta simple historia que hice con cariño. Queria dejar una leccion, pero no se si ustedes la captaron. De igual forma lo que queria transmitir es que aunque veas o estes rodeado de cosas horribles o malas, siempre encontraras tambien cosas bellas y hermosas. Se que suena algo cursi, pero es asi. En un principio queria llamar a esta historia "Awakening" señalando las veces que Axl despierta y se enfrenta a la realidad, pero creo que esto seria mejor por si pongo mas historias unicas sobre este mitico reploid u otro de sorpresa.<p>

Y como habran notado he cambiado ese ambiente de post-apocalipsis para que quede mas relacionado a un mundo del viejo oeste. Queria probar el intocado genero Western por que ese genero si tiene potencial si uno lo sabe usar y me salio esto. He arreglado todo para que esta historia encajara, como tambien modifique partes de la verdadera historia de la saga. Por eje: Que Axl mato a Zero. Pero es un Fanfic y espero que no esten molestos por eso.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi al escribirla. Hacia mucho que no publicaba algo en Fanfiction XD Cualquier comentario sera bien recibido, pero lo que enverdad quiero es lo hayan disfrutado. !Adios!


End file.
